Equiste (Tactics)
Equiste is a boss within the War on the Black Crag instance. Abilities In order to face Equiste, the raid must defeat his Equiste's Reverend, which are channeling power into him. Once the Reverends are defeated, Equiste will unleash his full power. Phase I: The Reverend's End All of the Reverends have the same abilities, but empower each other upon death. *'Reverend's Will:' Increases health, damage, and attack speed by 30% for each fallen Reverend. **'Glaive Strike: '''Deals 110,432 damage to all enemies in a 3-yard cone. ***'Expeditious Strikes: Each fifth Glaive Strike results in an instantaneous Glaive Strike, dealing 75% additional damage and hitting all enemies within a 3-yard cone. **'Channel Spirit Force: '''Targets a 10-yard circle around the arena that stays for 30 seconds. Enemies within the Spirit Force take 10% of their maximum health as damage every 1.5 seconds. While channeling, the Reverend takes 50% less damage. **'The Power of Equiste: 'The remaining Reverends will channel a raid-wide spell, dealing 2,500,000 damage to all players after 15 seconds. Each time a Reverend is interrupted, it reduces the channel by 3 seconds. If the Reverends take longer than 30 seconds to channel the spell, the spell backfires, dealing 200,000 damage to both the Reverends and the players, split amongst them. Phase II: Behold, Equiste! Equiste is unleashed from his shell, and focuses heavy damage across the raid. *'Resurrect Reverends: Master or above. Resurrects the Reverends with 30% of their maximum health. **'Draconic Blast' : Deals 74,543 - 75,431 damage to the target, and 10% of that damage to the raid. **'Soul Split: '''Links five random players to a spirit link, in which they share health with that of the highest health-pooled player. Damage taken increased by 20% until the chain breaks. ***'Chain Lash: The chain breaks, dealing 65,000 - 66,266 damage to all players affected and removing the spirit link. **'Ripping Lance: '''Deals 244,322 - 254,134 damage to all enemies in front of Equiste. **'Destructive Lance: ' Deals 235,221 - 242,323 damage to all enemies on the sides of Equiste. **'Warping Lance: 'Deals 255,112 - 261,923 damage to all enemies in the four diagonal corners of Equiste. **'Glyph of Execution: 'Creates a volatile glyph that drags players periodically. The glyph can be destroyed. ***'Spirit Drag: 'The glyph targets a random player within 15 yards, and drags them to the glyph. Over 10 seconds, the glyph deals 432,121 - 433,422 damage to them, then detonates. ***'Detonation' '' '''If the glyph expires or is destroyed, it deals 250,000 damage to all raid members. **'Vortex of Souls: Equiste channels a vortex from his current location. While standing in the vortex, players have their Fortitude points drained to 0, and their stats are decreased by 15%. If any player stands within the vortex for 10 seconds, they die. ***'Afterlife's Call: '''A missile of souls is fired to all raid members, dealing 100,000 irresistible damage. This occurs after someone dies in the vortex. 'Aegis Uredos Aegis appears to help in Phase II of the encounter. Aegis amplifies raid-wide healing. *'''Beacon of Aegis: '''Increases healing and leech by 10% for all raid members.